Avengers (Earth-88)
History Each member of the Avengers have joined for their own reasons: * Medusa has joined after most of her race has gone extinct. After her husband death, Medusa vowed to do something that would make him proud, joining the Avengers and even requesting to become the leader in order to protect this world after losing hers. * Iron Man has joined because he has always been a huge part of the Avengers, and he doesn't want to stop yet. With his new armor, Tony vows to continue to protect the world. * Brunnhilde, now the new Thor, vows to protect the world her late husband loved so much. She will always fight until the end, not just as a god, but as a Valkyrie. * Sam Wilson is now the new Captain America. After Steve chose to pass the legacy onto him, Sam fixed the suit up to match his and Cap's abilities and vowed to keep the legend alive. * Angela chose to join the Avengers as a way to hunt down villains and to look for a worthy opponent. What better way to take down villain then by hunting them? * Bucky Barnes has joined the team in order to pay for his many mistakes. After being revived by the new S.H.I.E.L.D run by Director Daisy Johnson, he vowed to do his best to keep the world safe, and to make everyone proud. * After a long hiatus after her the events of her "Dark Avengers," Wanda has decided to return to the team after her husband's retirement, in order to make up for her past mistakes and not let them happen again. * Dr.Strange has joined the Avengers to help against the forces of darkness and dark magic and also to keep an eye on Wanda and help her if she needs it. * Hank Pym has chosen to join the Avengers as their acting adviser, and also to further his research and his experiments. The team was wary to let him join at first, but eventually came around. * Dante Pertuz (A.K.A. Inferno) has joined the team in order to stay close to his queen Medusa. As one of the only few NuHumans left, Dante vows to protect Medusa at all costs, whether she deems it necessary or not. * Finally, Deathlok (Micheal Collins) moved to the side of good after being saved by new S.H.I.E.L.D Director and good friend Daisy Johnson. He vows to help the team save the world, which can sometimes be a problem being that he's a walking weapon of mass destruction. Working Together Overcoming All Obstacles The Great Battle Members Medusa (Earth-88).jpg|Medusa: Once queen of the InHumans, Medusa now leads the Avengers. Superior Iron Man (Earth-88).jpg|Iron Man: Second in command of the new Avengers team. Thor (Earth-88).jpg|Brunhilde: Now the new Thor after Thor's death. Cap (Sam Wilson) (Earth-88).jpg|Sam Wilson: Now Captain America after Steve passes on his legacy to him. Angela (Earth-88).jpg|Angela: The Huntress of Asgard, now on the Avengers team, and hunting villains for fun. Bucky (Earth-88).jpg| Winter Soldier: Bucky now assists the Avengers team. Wanda (Earth-88).jpg| Scarlet Witch: After the events of her dark Avnegers, Wanda took a long hiatus before returning to the team after Steve'ss retirement. Dr. Strange (Earth-88).jpg| Steven Strange: Doctor Strange has joined the Avengers in order to help against the forces of darkness. Ant-Man (Earth-88).jpg| Hank Pym: Ant-Man joined the team in order to act as their adviser, and to test his new projects. Inferno (Earth-88).jpg| Dante Pertuz: Inferno, following his queen, has joined the Avengers, vowing to protect Medusa at all costs, though she insists she doesn't need it. Deathlok (Earth-88).jpg| Michael Collins: Deathlok, now on the side of good, helps the Avengers with his many weapons of destruction. Trivia * While the two did not initially get along, Medusa and Iron Man have become well respected leaders of the group. * Medusa has begun to feel something for the Winter Soldier she has not felt in a while, but she cannot explain her feelings, and hides them. * Of all the members in the group, Brunnhilde and Dante (Inferno) do not get along. * The group will sometimes split into two, Medusa and 4 others and Iron Man and 5 others. *Only 3 members have come close to death on this team. Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-88 Category:Teams Category:Inhumans Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Females